thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sister Act (Disneycember)
(The Disneycember logo is shown, before showing clips from Sister Act) Doug (vo): Yeah, forgot this was a Disney movie, huh? Whoopi Goldberg stars in Sister Act, but do I even need to explain that to you? This is maybe her most popular movie. It's Whoopi Goldberg as a nun. This just has great comedic potential. When it came out, I loved it. The comedy, the music, the story, I just thought it was great. And now looking back as an adult, it's...good. It's good. I, uh...wow, I remember this being a lot funnier. There's a lot of times where I find myself not laughing where I remember laughing as a kid, yet there's still something very likeable about it. And I think a lot of it is the actresses playing the nuns. Speaking of which, how do they enter the picture? Story Doug (vo): Whoopi Goldberg plays a singer named Deloris Van Cartier. Isn't that a great name? She's going out with a mobster, but isn't really aware of that, until she witnesses a murder. She runs away and goes to the cops, who are looking to put her in witness protection. The mobster, though, played by Harvey Keitel, has connections all over the place, so they have to get creative with where they hide her. (A shot of Deloris dressed as a nun is shown) ''Wah-wah! Enter Maggie Smith as Mother Superior at a nearby church. She is the funniest thing in this movie. And that's saying a lot, because most of the performers in this are very funny. She thinks it's best to disguise Deloris and put her in a nun outfit and have her blend in with the rest of the other nuns. Of course, hilarity ensues, but a lot of that comes from not Whoopi's reactions, but Smith's reactions. The minute she sees her, she wants nothing to do with her, leading to probably my favorite line delivery in the whole film. ''(A scene showing Reverend Mother speaking with Monsignor O'Hara is shown) Monsignor O'Hara: You have taken a vow of hospitality to all in need. Reverend Mother: I lied. Doug (vo): She just has that great look, like, "I know I can't get away with this, but let me try anyway, because I'm that desperate not to be with this person." Review Doug (vo): And the whole film is filled with little moments like that. The writing, honestly, is not that great. If you were to read it, you probably wouldn't get that many laughs. Actually, you'd probably say it's a little too kid-ish. But the facial expressions, the line delivery, the reactions, all these nuns have distinct personalities, and they work wonderfully off each other. (A scene showing Deloris speaking with Sister Mary Patrick and Sister Mary Lazarus is shown) Deloris: Are you always this cheerful? Sister Mary Patrick: Am I? Doug (vo): Apparently, they said one of the big secrets was they didn't just cast extras as the nuns in the background. They got actual actresses. They did this not only to give the nuns more personality, but the movie more personality, and it really worked. (The earlier scene is shown again) Sister Mary Lazarus: We didn't have electricity. Cold water, bare feet. Sister Mary Patrick: Sounds wonderful. Sister Mary Lazarus: It was hell on Earth. I loved it. (Several of the film's musical sequences are shown) Doug (vo): The music, honestly, is amazing. I'm not really that much into this kind of Vegas, gospel, lounge music, but they just make it come alive. The singing, the orchestration, the way it's shot, there is so much energy to this. Again, it's not even, like, super-funny, it's just fun. It's a fun scene to watch. I think the best sum-up is these altar boys who are tapping their legs to the music, and, yeah, that's kind of what I get out of it, too. It's just fun to tap your leg and get into it and just really have a good time. (The film's final musical number, "I Will Follow Him", is shown briefly) Final thought Doug (vo): So, yeah, the story, it's cheesy and formulaic. The writing, honestly not that inspired and could be a lot better considering it's Whoopi Goldberg as a nun. You could really go all-out with this, make it a PG-13 or an R to get more laughs, make it a little more risque. But the personality of the nuns really rubs off on the personality of the movie, as does the music, and the energy, and, I don't know, there's something surprisingly likeable about it. It's charming, it's weirdly charming. Even though I didn't get a lot of laughs out of it, I still get a lot of joy out of it. (The film's final scene, showing Deloris smiling at the nun choir after their performance, is shown) Category:Disneycember Category:Transcripts Category:Disney Category:Content Category:Guides Category:Musicals